


Timebomb

by hpautumngrl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpautumngrl/pseuds/hpautumngrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is sick and tired of hearing his friend Sam moan on and on about his crush Dean... and hearing Dean gush about Sam. So he decides that he is going to get them together. And then things take an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timebomb

“I just... I don’t think he even knows I exist,” sighed Sam flopping onto his dorm bed. It was the same thing Cas had heard a million times and if he heard it a million and one, he was going to snap.

“Trust me, he knows,” replied Cas, not looking up from his homework.

The ‘he’ in question happened to be Dean, Cas’s best friend. It wasn’t uncommon for both men and women to fall for Dean. Cas was just hoping Sam wouldn’t because he really couldn’t bear another year of a roommate of his fawning over his best friend. But it looked like his luck was running out as all Sam had talked about for the last hour was Dean.

“And how would he?" Sam rolled over, bringing a pillow to his chest. His eyes grew wide as an idea dawned on him. "Hey, you’re his best friend! You could like talk to him for me, talk me up to him, ya know?” He looked at Cas pleadingly.

Cas sighed and threw his psychology book on the bed. “No, Sam. I’m not doing that, and before you get all offended and ask me why not I want you to really think about what you’re asking me. I will not, under any circumstances, be bribed or bullied into hooking you up with my best friend.”

Sam sighed in exasperation. Knowing defeat when it came he simply buried his face in his pillow with a muffled, angry, ‘fine.’

\--

“If you mention how cute Sam is one more time, I’m going to hit you!” shouted Cas, emphasizing his anger by slamming his book shut. Dean pulled his gaze away from the football field and stared at Cas.

“Oh. Um, I’m sorry, Cas. I didn’t mean to – I didn’t know I was talking about him that much.”

“Well you were, and it's starting to get on my nerves because he’s nearly all you talk about anymore and you’ve never even spoken to him.” Cas raised one eyebrow critically, begging Dean to understand the ridiculousness of his situation.

Dean missed the point entirely. “Well he’s your roommate, you could introduce me!”

“No. I’m telling you the same thing I told him. I will _not_ be setting you two up or even introducing you. _Ever._ ”

“He was talking about me?” There was a hopeful gleam in Dean's eye.

“He seems to be under the impression that you ‘don’t know he exists’ – oh god, why am I telling you that?”

“So he likes me too!”

“I didn’t say that." Cas swallowed heavily, panic rising.

“But you implied it.”

It was at that moment that Cas decided he should probably just leave the situation. So he gathered his things and left the bleachers, ignoring Dean’s shouted attempts to bring him back.

\--

Cas was in his room trying and failing to do his Astronomy homework. He was instead thinking about his friends. It was at this point that Cas realized he might have to actually do that which he dreaded and hook his friends up.

He didn’t like the thought of his two separate lives mixing. Bad things would happen, he could feel it. Bad things like him getting left out and feeling like a third wheel all the time. He’d lived that last year with every relationship Dean ever went through. He was not about to experience it again. He could solve this problem by finding dates of his own, but he had no desire to. He either had to shut up and deal with them fawning over each other from a distance or shut up and hook those fuckers up.

He thumped his head on the wall. This was gonna be a long ass year.

\--

“You have a date with Dean Friday night. You’re fucking welcome.” Cas practically spit out the words as he slammed the door on his way in.

Sam choked on his coffee. “What? Really?” Coffee dribbled down his chin before he got the chance to wipe it away with his sleeve.

“No. April Fool’s Day came six months early and I’m just yanking your chain. Yes, really. Idiot.” Okay so a little sarcasm never hurt anybody. Yes, he had hooked them. No, he did not have to be happy about it.

“Thank you, Cas! Oh my god, I could kiss you! Thank you!” Sam knocked over his chair in his rush to wrap his arms around Cas in thanks.

“You’re welcome. But please don’t. I’d rather not have to explain to your date why you were all over me.”

“Oh! Right. No, no kissing. I just.” Sam pulled away from Cas, rested a hand on his shoulder appreciatively. “Thanks, Cas. You’re the best.”

“Yeah whatever. Just… don’t be late or embarrass me or something okay?” Cas shoved past Sam to fall onto his own bed.

“Yeah, got it.” Sam had a dopey smile planted on his face for the rest of the evening, and if Cas wasn't mistaken, kept glancing at him like a puppy in love. It unnerved Cas, considering he should not have been the person receiving those looks.

\--

“You’ve got a date with Sam Friday night. So for the love of god, don’t fuck it up. Please,” said Cas, planting himself on the bleacher next to Dean.

“Wow, Cas, you sound like you have so much faith in me.” Dean rolled his eyes at Cas's remark.

“I just mean Sam’s a nice kid, so please don’t make me regret doing this. If you dump his ass in two weeks because he suddenly loses his cute factor, I’m the one who’s never going to hear the end of it. Got it?”

“Yeah, Cas, I got it. Seriously though thanks, dude, I so owe you one.” Dean let his hand rest on Cas's thigh - common place for his hand as of late.

“Damn right you do," Cas smiled.

They sat there for a moment longer, staring at the field, the men running back and forth across it and the cheerleaders practising their new routine off in the corner.

“Why do you even sit out here if you’re not on the team?” asked Cas.

“Cheerleaders. Guys in skin tight pants. And it’s easier to think out here.”

Cas raised an eyebrow at that. “… You’re so weird.”

\--

So maybe Cas had more reasons for keeping the two separate than he first let on. Like his feelings for Dean, and his maybe feelings for Sam. Which neither of them would ever find out about. Ever. It’s not his fault they paraded themselves around and practically willed people to develop feelings for them. They were two beautiful, usually available, very uninhibited guys. It might have been possible that Cas had a thing for guys like that. Those fuckers. It was entirely their fault. It was better that they had each other; meant they couldn’t flaunt what they had anymore. Which would be a totally awesome thing for Cas… right? Yeah, right.

\--

It might be possible that Cas never thought Sam would come back that Friday night. It might be possible that he never expected Dean to be with him if he did.

Okay it was totally possible and absolutely true.

Cas especially didn’t expect such looks of determination on the faces of Sam and Dean when they did come back. Looks of determination usually ended badly for him when he was on the receiving end of them.

“Oh come on, what did I do now? I gave you two what you wanted!” he screamed defensively.

“Are you gonna let us talk, Cas?” Dean’s voice was calm as he tried to get through the Cas.

“It’s not something you did. It’s something you didn’t do,” clarified Sam.

Cas eyed them warily. “…Go on…”

“First things first, we may have been lying to you… for a while,” Dean said guiltily.

“About the whole not knowing each other thing.”

“Truth is we’ve known each other for months.”

“Long enough to know that I can’t handle this bowlegged son-of-a-bitch by myself,” Sam chided.

“Oh you’re no better, sasquatch!” Dean shot back.

“Guys!” interjected Cas.

“Right.”

“Sorry.”

“We may have been… conspiring-“

“In an admittedly selfish manor.”

“-to make you jealous.”

“Because you’re kinda cute when you’re jealous.” Sam finished.

“You’re – you – I – what?”

“Aww look, we made him flustered,” giggled Sam, taking a step towards Cas.

“See our plan backfired. We thought that by talking about each other we’d make you jealous and you’d actually make a move.”

“Instead you went and set us up-“

“Which was sweet.“

“-And completely threw a monkey wrench in our plans.”

Somehow Cas had ended up in the middle of the room, Sam behind him, Dean in front of him.

“So tell us, Cas.” Sam asked, kissing his neck.

“What do you wanna do tonight?”


End file.
